


Love and Blood

by SerpaSas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpaSas/pseuds/SerpaSas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were tainted with bullets and blood and screams and death, empty cities and insane carnivals, but the moment when Claire Bennet realized she was completely and utterly in love with Gabriel Gray, everything was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Blood

It was incredibly under-dramatic when Claire Bennet realized she was in love.

Honestly, that's why it was perfect- everything in their relationship was so dramatic- from skulls ripped open and murdered parents and identity crises to Noah Bennet's reaction when he discovered Sylar (Gabriel) had been dating his daughter, to his reaction when he discovered the Petrelli family- what was left of it- knew already.

They were tainted with bullets and blood and screams and death, empty cities and insane carnivals, but the moment when Claire Bennet realized she was completely and utterly in love with Gabriel Gray, everything was okay.

They were sitting in his living room, watching a movie with Peter, and Claire's earlier anger at her dad as he once again tried to Haitian her ( _for her own safety!_ ) forgotten as her boyfriend and uncle laughed at the screen, and she cuddled up to Gabriel, and her wrapped his arm around her, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

And she knew.

She waited to feel guilty- loving the man who had destroyed so much should, after all, right?- but it didn't come. All she felt was happy.

So she turned her head, looking him in the eye, and well a British man in the movie tried to banish a room full of ghosts, she smiled.

"I love you." she said, softly.

His eyes widened, and he stared. He opened his mouth to ask her- why? Why do you love me, when I've hurt you so much? But all that came out, all that he could manage to say, was "I love you too, Claire Bennet."

Then he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and Peter smiled at them, and they turned back to the movie.

They even got to the end before Noah broke in.


End file.
